El desconcertante mundo fabricado & Un pasado incierto
by Kokoa-Kuroi
Summary: Sacrificar tu vida por la de alguien más... un alguien a quien no recuerdas... vivir en un mundo desconcertante y desconocido... intentar saber tu verdadera identidad... Garry se verá en diversos líos para saber la verdad tras todo esto. ¿Crees que lo consiga?
1. Prologue

**Prólogo**

Intercambiar una rosa no parecía gran cosa, sin embargo, estamos hablando de Mary, ella en esos momentos tenía la rosa perteneciente a Ib, en otras palabras, la vida de ella yacía en manos de aquella rubia psicópata, porque sí, en aquellos momentos, para mí, no era más que eso, y, es que después de saberlo todo, del hecho de que ella nos siguiese… no cabía dudas.. y desde siempre mala espina me había causado.

Miré a Ib, ella sujetaba mi mano con fuerza, en sus ojos prevalecía el temor evidente, lo sabía, no podía permitir que Mary le hiciese daño. Con decisión tomé aire, solté la mano de la niña y le tendí mi rosa. Noté esa sonrisa, una sonrisa que bien podría crisparme los nervios, satisfacción así como un atisbo de siniestralidad. Tomé la rosa de Ib y se la entregué dándole una sonrisa tranquila y dulce.

-Saldremos de aquí, Ib –le dije, ella pareció creerlo aunque, internamente lo que quería decirle era un _"te ayudaré a salir"_ , pues, seguro estaba de que yo no conseguiría salir, después de todo, Mary tenía mi rosa, mi vida, la cual supuse, no tardaría en extinguir.

Nos marchamos de ahí, yo tomando su mano, guiándola, con la esperanza de marcharnos. El dolor punzante me acorralaba pero evitaba manifestarlo, era evidente que Mary uno a uno arrancaba los pétalos de la rosa azul, mi vida comenzaba a extinguirse pero, no planeaba darme por vencido con ello. Caminaba lo más a prisa que podía, mi corazón latía con fuerza, no por miedo a la muerte, no porque tuviese que huir sino, por el temor de que no consiguiese sacar a Ib de ahí, de morir antes de que ella llegase a hallar la salida.

Llegó el momento en el que mi cuerpo ya no podía más, sin importar cuanto luchara por seguir andando, sin importar que tan fuerte y desesperado fuese el deseo de sacarla de aquí… Me apoyé contra una pared, mi respiración se convirtió en jadeos, luchando por conseguir algo de aire; mi mano se pozó sobre mi pecho, mi corazón cada vez latía con menor intensidad, sabía que mi fin estaba cerca, pero, no dejaría que ella lo supiese.

-Descansaré un poco aquí… tú sigue adelante –sonreí a la niña que me miraba con inocencia- luego te alcanzaré –insistí y ella pareció creerme pues, asintió.

La seguí con la mirada hasta perderla de vista, solté un cansado suspiro, mis piernas cedieron y lentamente resbalé con la espalda contra la pared hasta sentarme en el suelo. Jadeaba ahora más fuerte, ya ni fuerzas tenía para sujetar mi pecho, el palpitar de mi corazón era lento pero fuerte, mis últimos intentos de mantenerme con vida. Observé hacia el frente y sonreí de una manera triste pero dulce a la vez.

-Ib saldrá de aquí… no importa cuanto lo intentes… -dije al aire, aunque realmente esas palabras iban dirigidas a Mary, sin importar que ella no se encontrase ahí físicamente.

Noté como mi vista se nublaba, una punzada más fuerte de dolor me sacó el aire de los pulmones, mi corazón aún latía pero, lo sentía, era casi imperceptible… la vida.. se me iba… era… era mi fín. Mantuve mis ojos abiertos sin importar el que la imagen ya comenzaba a ennegrecer, las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos, no porque la muerte ya me llamaba, aquello más bien me reconfortaba, sino, porque temía aún por Ib… ¡Si, en mis últimos momentos lo único que me importaba era esa niña y su bienestar!...

-Por… por favor… ib… -con mi último aliento intenté hablar, mi voz sonaba seca, era como si no fuese yo realmente, como si escuchase a alguien más- t-tienes que… que… que conseguir.. lo.. –lentamente se cerraban mis ojos, la oscuridad me tragaba con fuerza, ya no tenía energía, mi corazón… ya no lo percibía, tampoco el aliento, solamente el silencio me embargaba, uno que a su vez me causaba una paz totalmente absoluta.

- _…¡Sé que lo lograrás, Ib!_ –ese fue mi último pensar pues, luego de aquello, mi ser.. dejó de existir en el mundo real.

 _Mi último pensar: Ib._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: El Mundo fabricado, ¿una bienvenida inusual?**

 _¿Quién soy?, ¿Qué hago aquí?, ¿Por qué estaba preocupado?..._

Esas preguntas invadieron mi mente en cuanto mis ojos se abrieron; me hallaba en una habitación completamente singular, rodeado de.. ¿macarons?.. así como una serie de libros, inclusive, una cama se hallaba ahí… Me senté y rasqué mi cabeza, estaba totalmente en blanco, siquiera sabía mi propio nombre. Noté una ventana a mi diestra y decidí echar un vistazo.

Muchas personas, caminaban de un lado a otro, unas se detenían justo frente a mi ventana, las escuchaba cuchichear y comentar cosas, cosas que.. que me intrigaban completamente, hablaban de que aquello –fuese lo que fuese que veían pues simplemente era yo quien me asomaba a la ventana- era una de las obras más melancólicas de un tal Guertena… ¿pero qué…?.

Suspiré dándome por vencido, por más que intentase comprender el significado de todo aquello, me parecía totalmente irrelevante y por demás desconcertante.

Caminé hacia aquella cama dejándome caer sobre ella pesadamente, emití un sonoro suspiro y observé por un tiempo totalmente indefinido aquel techo carente de color, era casi como un hoyo negro que se extendía hacia el infinito. Cerré mis ojos, deseando solamente dormir.

-Garry…

…

-… Garry

…..

-¡GARRY!

Mis ojos se abrieron pesadamente encontrándose con unos orbes rojos y una sonrisa siniestra, me desperté inmediatamente- ¡EEEEEEK! –grité arrojando a aquel ser hacia un lado, retrocediendo por inercia hasta chocar con la pared, desordenando a mi paso la cama.

El pequeño muñeco azul se levantó sobándose la nuca, me miró con total reproche.

-Eso fue descortés… eso dolió… Garry es mala persona… -me recriminó con una voz quebrada, casi como si fuese a llorar.

Tragué con fuerza e hice una mueca- L-lo siento… -fue lo único que dije desde mi posición, no me atrevía a acercármele, era espeluznante. Pero, de repente caí en cuenta… ¿Garry?... ¿ese… ese es mi nombre?. Parpadeé un par de veces, la familiaridad que sentía para con ese nombre me hacían creer que así era, sin embargo no era más que eso, familiaridad, no podía asegurar con eso que realmente aquel fuese mi nombre… pero como no me quedaba de otra y necesitaba algo en lo que creer para no sentirme tan vacío, decidí no darle vueltas al asunto asumiendo como aquello mi nombre.

El muñeco azul caminó hacia la cama y con total dificultad trepó hasta mi posición, aunque tuvo la consideración de mantenerse alejado un poco. Le noté ladear la cabeza expresando así una extraña curiosidad hacia mi persona.

-Veo que Garry no recuerda nada… -dio en el blanco por completo- yo ayudaré a Garry a que ya no se sienta desorientado.. –se acercó a mi mano, provocando que me encogiera en mi sitio; sentí como me tironeó un poco para luego alejarse, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, desde ahí me hizo una seña con su mano.

-¿Q-Quieres que te siga? –pregunté recibiendo en respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza.

Si bien desconfiaba plenamente en ese muñeco, decidí seguirle, el misterio así como la incertidumbre eran los que me motivaban a ello, no quería vivir en la ignorancia presa de una amnesia, quería recordar quién era yo, qué era este lugar, sobre lo que hablaban las personas fuerza de la ventana…

Caminamos por un tiempo indefinido, realmente era como si… como si el tiempo no transcurriera realmente aquí dentro por más que deambulábamos por aquellos largos pasillos, pasando una que otra puerta que permanecía cerrada. Escuchaba al pequeño muñeco tararear felizmente, ¿a dónde me llevaba exactamente?.

Suspiré de aburrimiento ante la monotonía, lo único que cambiaba era que ocasionalmente habían escaleras, o los colores de los pasillos… todo era igual después de eso, paredes, puertas, silencio… todo. Me detuve al ya no hallarle sentido a todo aquello.

-Creo que mejor regreso… -comenté dándome la vuelta.

-Espera, Garry, falta poco –me aseguró el muñeco escalando por mi pierna causándome realmente un buen escalofrío así como terror.

El muñeco acabó en mi hombro y señaló para que me girara, creo que esta era su forma de asegurarse de que no regresara por mi cuenta en determinado momento, ¡vaya astucia!. Seguía las indicaciones que me daba al pie de la letra hasta que finalmente no hallamos frente una pintura, un cuadro, era enorme y, al otro lado se veían personas, pasillos…

-¡Eso lo he visto! –dije con sorpresa, era el escenario que contemplé desde la ventana de la habitación en la cual desperté.

-Es la galería –informó el muñeco- es otro mundo… el mundo humano… nuestro mundo es el Mundo de Guertena… somos sus obras, pinturas creadas por ese hombre –me explicó con calma- dado a que eres una nueva pintura poco conoces de todo esto

-Y-ya veo… -fue lo único que salió de mi boca en aquel momento, sintiéndome un tanto desconcertado, no entendía porque… porqué esa galería me causaba tanta… familiaridad.

Estuve unos segundos intentando analizar eso, sin embargo, el sonido de algo arrastrándose horripilantemente provocó que saliera de mis pensamientos.

-Garry… ¡CORRE! –gritó el muñeco, yo por mi parte me quedé estático al divisar aquella mujer con medio torso fuera de un cuadro, sus manos le ayudaban a arrastrarse y eran lo que provocaba aquel desagradable sonido.

-¡EEEEEEEK! –grité y sin perder tiempo huía de ahí notando que la velocidad de aquella mujer aumentó, reía a mis espaldas y estaba evidentemente dispuesta a alcanzarme.

Tropecé varias veces, noté al muñeco aferrarse en mi hombro, el sonido de arrastre se escuchaba lejos pero no cesaba, evidentemente no se daría por vencida. A través del largo pasillo divisé algunas puertas, una idea llegó a mi así que sin más me abalancé hacia una para así entrar y cerrar tras de mí.

-¡Noooo! –dijo el pequeño muñeco espantado, dándome uno que otro golpecito con sus brazos.

-¿Qué pas-…? –fui incapaz de terminar de formular mi pregunta pues un sonido captó mi atención, a su vez provocó que mi espina fuese recorrida por un terrible escalofrío; las manos del muñeco inmediatamente me cubrieron la boca, y yo solamente observaba horrorizado.

 _… ¿Qué era exactamente este mundo fabricado?_

 _…. ¿Por qué me sentía fuera de lugar?_

 _Y.. más importante… ¿¡Por qué si soy parte de este mundo todos me quieren matar!?..._

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 ** _Llevo un tiempo sin escribir y pues de repente me ha caído la inspiración, como pueden ver, me he inspirado en uno de los finales de IB, juego que tuve la dicha de jugar hace ya bastante tiempo... así que me disculpo si me equivoco en algún detallito pues hay cosas que no recuerdo muy bien :D_**

 ** _Eeeeen fiiiin... ¡Espero sinceramente les guste!, como estiy de vacaciones creo que podré actualizar más seguido mis historias por acá ^^_**

 ** _¡Nos Vemos!, espero sus reviews :3_**


End file.
